


Freak Out!

by City_Of_Weird



Series: Tig x Reader's because i went back to middle school apparently [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/City_Of_Weird/pseuds/City_Of_Weird
Summary: Y/n walks into the clubhouse and sees Tig with a Crow-eater, but is everything as it seems?Also thank you to Chibs.
Relationships: Chibs Telford & Reader, Chibs Telford & Tig Trager, Tig Trager/Original Female Character(s), Tig Trager/Reader
Series: Tig x Reader's because i went back to middle school apparently [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Freak Out!

**Author's Note:**

> The laptop that I wrote on isn’t even my own. I don’t own any SOA stuff either. No characters, no merch, no storyline.

“Y/n wait!” Tig yelled from behind. 

“No,” Her hands flew up as she whirled around to face him, “I can’t believe you have the audacity to come out here and-” Tig cut her off before she could finish her sentence. He was closer to her than she first thought, close enough to pull her closer to him, and kiss her. 

Biting his lower lip, she pulled back, “Fuck you.” Tig still had her face in his hands. His electric blue eyes stared into Y/n’s, the look on his face was impossible to describe. It held so many emotions that it was too complicated to read, just like Tig himself. 

He tried to kiss her again, but Y/n pulled back even further. “You don’t get to come out here and try to kiss me after that show I walked in on. I am going home, don’t bother to if you can’t keep it in your pants. Asshole.”

Y/n started to walk away again, but this time Tig grabbed her arm turning her around. “You think that I was going to, what, go in the back with some damn crow-eater?” He laughed harshly. 

“It’s not like you haven’t before, babe.” Y/n spit the last word like it was poison. 

“You mean before you?” Tig had let go of Y/n’s arm, but was still in her space. “I am going to go get Chibs to take you home, I’ll stay with Jax tonight. Tomorrow we are talking about this, like adults. Not throwing fucking tantrums.” He shot you a pointed look. Y/n sat down at one of the benches to wait on Chibs, and thought about the scene she had walked in on only a few minutes ago. 

_ She was supposed to have been working tonight, but had gotten off early to surprise Tig at the club house. One of the brothers was in town and the club was supposedly throwing a party for him. But when Y/n walked inside she spotted Tig sitting on one of the couches, with a crow-eater on his lap. Kissing him. She lost it. Without thinking she picked up a beer bottle and threw it at the wall next to them. Just far enough where none of the now broken glass hit them, but close enough to let Tig, and his whore know that Y/n was here, and had seen what was going on. She had ignored the crow-eater, but when Tig looked up and met her angry, betrayed eyes she had flipped him off calling him some very unflattering names. He had looked at her stunned, and she stormed out. She hadn’t noticed how quiet everyone had gone, but now she did notice not a single person had followed her out. Other than Tig when he apparently snapped out of his trance.  _

Y/n didn’t notice when Chibs joined her sitting at the bench, but she knew Tig hadn’t come out here with him. She wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. 

Chibs was the first one to speak between them, “Ya know, lass you made a show in there.” Y/n looked down at her hands still not saying anything. “Not that I blame ya, but you don’t have the whole story.” 

The sound of Y/n jerking her head up broke her silence, “I don’t?” She trusted Chibs to tell her the truth, even if she didn’t like it. 

He shook his head, “No, you don’t lass. This isn’t the first time this has happened.” Y/n’s lips went into a scowl, she had figured but she hadn’t really wanted it confirmed. She loves Tig, even now, and had thought he loved her. “Not like you’re thinkin though. Tig hasn’t touched a crow-eater since you became his old lady. Even before then. Trust me, Y/n we were all a little surprised. They’re the ones who keep coming on to him. He pushes them away, but that one you saw in there won’t give up. He’s told her time, and time again. Tig had just told her to back off, and she sat in his lap right as you came in.” 

“Shit, I didn’t know. I should probably go get him, make sure he comes home.” Y/n didn’t want to go back into the club house, but she knew she had to get Tig and apologize. Standing up she asked Chibs, “How bad is it in there?” 

It was a moment before Chibs stood up himself, shrugging. “Not bad at all, we’ve all seen worse, especially when it comes to Tig. I’ll go with you lass.” 

Y/n and Chibs made their way back inside, the party had clearly started again. Y/n’s eyes locked onto Tig first, he was next to Bobby nursing a drink with the same crow-eater that had been on his lap before. She knew when Chibs too spotted them, because he grabbed her arm, keeping her from going over there. It was then that it registered what Tig was saying. 

“Your goddamn arm off of me. You’re the reason that-” 

Bobby interrupted him, “Look Sammy, you really do not want to play with the fire that is Y/n.” 

The bitch scoffed, “You think that little leach-”   
  
“Shut the fuck up.” Tig demanded. Y/n heard him start to say something else, but she was too far gone. She had jerked her arm out of Chibs lax grip, and was beating the bitchy before Tig even realized she was back inside. 

She heard Bobby exclaim a “Jesus Christ!” And start to pull her off of the crow-eater. Y/n was banging Sammy’s face into the countertop, when Tig must have finally gathered what was happening and started helping Bobby. Together managed to pull Y/n off, with Chibs grabbing the other girl. 

Bobby’s hands let go of Y/n, so Tig was the only one holding her, as she caught her breath. They both looked at the beat up girl, and Tig let out a, “Fuck Y/n.” in her ear. Chibs took the crow-eater to the back to get her cleaned up, and Bobby followed saying that he was going to stop her from pressing charges. 

Tig led Y/n outside to his bike. He sat down on it holding her to his chest. “I am sorry I didn’t listen to you. Chibs explained, and I went in there to come get you so we could go home together. Then I saw that, and blew.” 

He removed his hands from around your waist, but placed them on your cheeks so he could tilt your face where he could look into your eyes. “I love you. So much.”

“I know, I am sorry for doubting you baby.” Y/n’s breath fanned his face in the chilly night air as she spoke. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and pressed her lips to his. “Let's go home.” 

Tig nodded, pulling her with him on the back on his bike. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chelsea- The Summer Set   
> Is this works song. Thanks for reading my bullshit by the way. Kudos and comments mean a lot.


End file.
